The Last Star
by StarryRiver2000
Summary: Estelle is a regular girl in high school. But little does she know her whole life is about to change. She will soon discover that she is one of the most powerful demigods of all time and the world is in her hands. In this story, she finds adventure, romance and a purpose. P.S. This story will knock your socks off. I post every week. Also, I do not own PJO! That's all Rick.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever PJO Fanfiction, and I am so excited to get started!**

 **ALSO, I do not own any of the PJO characters nor have I written the books/movies.**

 **The main character is OC.**

 **ENJOY! Follow, favorite, and comment your thoughts below! I'll most likely be posting a chapter every Saturday :)**

* * *

Chapter One

The name's Estelle. Estelle Lawson . I love my name for two reasons. One, it's french for 'star'. Two, it is extremely unique. When I was younger my mom would tell me my future was in the stars. And like the stars, my future would be bright and beautiful. I believed her. Yet, I've always felt out of place. All my life I've grown up thinking I was meant to be some else. A different person. Because that's exactly what I am. Different. And I emphasise on different. I'm currently 16 and 5'7. I have long dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a fierce personality. I grew up with my parents in Tennessee, in a small town called Fairville. My school has about 1,000 kids, and I have one true friend out of all the students. Hana is the only person who can keep me sane. We became best friends freshman year, and ever since we've been unstoppable. Hana and I had all summer to plan our Junior year. This year was going to be different. It was going to be spectacular. Or so I thought.

"Estelle, wake up, it's the first day".

The sunlight poured through the window, and my eyes fluttered open.

"Stell, hun, you gotta wake up," repeated my dad, as he knocked on my door.

"I'm up," I mumbled as I gathered up the courage to recognize that today was the day.  
I pushed myself out from under the soft covers, and thought about how everything was going to play out. The closet doors flew open, revealing numerous dresses that awaited to be modeled.  
Of course, I chose the blue one. Which ever dress had the most resemblance to my eyes was the best choice. The fabric clung to my hips and elegantly fell right above the knees. After, I slipped on some short nude heels, instantly feeling pleased. I had curled my hair the day before, so now I had loose curls waiting to be played with. Perfect for twirling, wink wink. I'll admit, I have a somewhat flirty personality. I brushed my teeth, applied a little makeup, and grabbed my book bag. As I made my way downstairs, the smell of coffee wafted into my nose. The Lawsons don't eat breakfast, solely coffee. I entered the kitchen to find my mom and dad. Dad works in a communication type company. I'm not really sure what he does, I just know that he's in charge. He stood over his laptop, making some last minute adjustments to what looked like an email. He's tall, with messy hair similar to mine. My mom handed him a cup of black coffee, and then continued to pour creamer into hers. She has brown hair, cut in a neat bob and a flowy black dress hanging to her sandals. Later in the morning, she would become Principal Lawson, and trust me, she is not the kind of principal you want to pull pranks on. I grabbed the creamer and started to drizzle some into my travel mug, along with three tablespoons of sugar. I never said I was the healthy type.

"Are you ready," asked my mom, as she continued to check emails on her phone.

"Eh, depends on your definition of 'ready'."

"You'll be fine," said my dad, giving me a reassuring look.

"Hey, tonight come straight home. Your father and I have something we need to talk to you about," said my mom.

I looked at her and her eyes filled to the rim with anxiety. She glanced at dad, as he quickly made eye contact and nodded.

This is weird…

"Okaaay."

I felt a buzz, and realized my phone was vibrating. Looking at the screen, a text gleamed at the top of the notifications.

Hey, here. -Hana

"Alright guys, gotta go," I said while grabbing my coffee and bag.

"K, please be careful."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I ran out to my car and saw that Hana was already sitting in the passenger seat. She lives across the street with me, in the neighbouring house. We like to carpool.

"Hey," I blurted, as I threw my bag into the seat behind me. My hand landed on the coffee cup.

Gulping caffeinated heaven was the only way I would be able to function this morning.

"Hey," she replied.

We continued to gossip and talk about how this day and the following year would be, as we made our usual route to school. While pulling up to the student parking lot, I noticed a thick fog covering the school.

Huh, that's weird

After pulling into our assigned spot, we grabbed our stuff, and made our way to the entrance.  
Suddenly, a strange feeling came over me, but I couldn't figure out why. The gym doors opened and kids piled in, hoping to get a good seat. The school year always began with a big pep rally to show school spirit. But to me, it's the tackiest thing ever. Hana and I grabbed seats at the bottom of the bleachers, so we could get to class quicker. For a second I felt like I was being watched. The school's colors were painted on the floors and walls -blue and red- and two new basketball nets hung from the hoops. My eyes landed on a boy, who was sitting on the opposite side of the gym. He had blue jeans on and an orange t-shirt, but I couldn't quite make out what it said. Camp, Camp something. His brown hair was all messed up and dazzling grey eyes glared back at me. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if he went to this school. The urge to go talk to him became stronger, but then the principal's voice came over the mic.

"HELLO STUDENTS, WHO'S READY FOR A NEW SCHOOL YEAR!"

Hana scoffed and turned to some other girls. I heard a couple "not me"s and "no thanks". I looked back over to where the boy was sitting, but he was gone.

Weird, hot guys just don't disappear.

"GAARRRRRRRRR, WE WANT THE STAR."

What the hell?

I turned and turned, looking for the source of the noise but saw nothing.

"What's wrong," asked a concerned Hana.

In disbelief I replied, "You didn't hear that?"

"Noooo," She said while giving me a weird look.

"Okay, uh, I need to go to the bathroom."

"K."

I walked quickly so I wouldn't annoy the students for being in front of them. I walked towards the doors to hallway. That's where the nearest bathroom was. The handles of the doors clicked as I shut them behind me, stepping into the hall. The dim lights flickered, sending a chill up my spine.

This isn't creepy.

I heard footsteps, and what I was about to see next would change my life forever.

"There she is."

I spun and found two really crazy people looking at me. Both with only one eye. Right in the centre of their faces. One was a girl and the other was a boy. They both had palish skin, brown hair and were probably about 6'3. They lumbered toward me and stopped when they were about ten feet away. I stared in awe.

This isn't real. It has to be a costume.

"We've been looking for you," said the girl, as she inched closer, her eyeball blinking rapidly.

I backed away, trying to decide if I should make a run for it. But if I did, where. Slowly, trying not to make it noticeable, I glanced around, trying to find a place to make a break for it.

" Don't try to run, darling. You won't escape," the man said with a sneering tone.

"Who are you people," I asked, as the wall behind me became dreadfully close.

"We are your worst nightmare," the man slurred as he raised his hands, mimicking an ugly bear.

The woman threw the man a nasty look,"Ned, I told you not to use that line, it's lame."

"No it's not, Karen, it's scary," but he continued to look offended.

"Either way, you're coming with us," Karen spat.

"Over my dead body."

Ned raised an eyebrow, "We can arrange that."

Before I could say anything, two bronze swords emerged from the stomachs of my captors. They instantly turned to a shimmery dust, then evaporated into thin air. All I saw was the grey eyed boy, holding two gleaming swords. I watched, as he placed them in their personal holsters, on both sides of his hips.

He walked toward me, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," my feet felt shaky, then again, everything did.

"It'll be okay, my name's Eric."

My head was swirling and everything was starting to go dark.

"I- I'm Stell."

I felt my body start to fall and he caught me, wrapping his arm around my waist. Everything went into slow motion, and I gazed into his grey eyes. He gently grazed my forehead as he pushed a hair from out of my eyes. He gave me a sweet smile and picked me up.  
"Nice to meet you Stell, let's get you to Camp," he said as he continued to carry me, as if I were a precious jewel. And with all the conciseness I had left I muttered one last thing.

"You're cute."

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Hey guys! I know I said every Saturday but I couldn't help myself. Soooo here you go!**

* * *

Estelle

Wake up

Stelllll

WAKE UP

My body sat up at full speed. The room was dark and white curtains hung from the windows surrounding me. Candles lit up the room and a slight breeze drifted in. I was laying in a cot type bed, and it was surprisingly comfortable. A cup of water and a plate of, what I think was brownies, sat on the nightstand beside to me. My eyes wandered around the room and landed on the boy sitting in front of me. The pounding in my chest grew stronger as he stared. He smirked.

He put his hand on mine, "How do you feel?"

I didn't know what to say. I mean, I have absolutely no idea where I am, how I got here, who this incredibly hot guy is (tbh I don't really mind that part), or why those people both only had one eyeball!

I opened my mouth to speak, but unfortunately, nothing came out.

He moved his hand away form mine and scratched his head, "It's okay, I'm going to explain everything."

I managed to ask a question, "Where are we?"

He looked at me and sighed, "You're in Camp Half-Blood. A place for uh, I guess you could say, gifted people. We had a bit of a drive, took about 13 hours. "

Once again, my mind starts to swirl.

"Wait, what state are we in?!"

"New York."

"WHAT."

" Yeah, sorry, I tried to wake you up but you were just out."

"Um, duh, those people freaking had only one eyeball, and then you just came out of no where and stabbed them with gold swords!"

"Imperial gold."

"What?"

"They're imperial gold, not gold."

"Whatever."

He grabbed his cell from his pocket and handed it to me, "Here, call your parents, I'm sure they have a pretty good idea as to what is going on considering what you are."

My head turned up from the dial pad, and I gave him a weird look, "What do you mean, 'considering what I am'?"

He scratched his head again, "Call, and I promise, after that I'll explain everything."

"How can I be sure I can trust you?"

He studied my eyes, " Because I saved your life."

I stared at him. I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"I'll be outside. Yell for me when you're done." He got off the bed and exited through the wooden door frame.  
I quickly typed the numbers. Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Oh my gosh, Stell, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, do you know what the hell is going on?"

"More or less. I'll explain what I can. Where are you?"

"New York. In a place called um Camp Half something."

"Blood."

"Yeah that's it. How did you know?"

" Because I do Stell. Look there is something I have to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

" It's a long story and a crazy one, but I'll tell you what I know for sure. It all started before you were born. Your father and I were trying to get pregnant, but the doctors told me I wouldn't be able to have kids. We tried and tried and tried but nothing worked. After a while we gave up hope. Then one night, some random lady knocked on our door. She said she could give us what we wanted, if we let her inside. So of course, we did. Your father and I were stunned by what she could do. Magic beyond belief. She told us her name was Hera, wife of Zeus, mother of Heaven. At this point your father and I were like what the hell. She continued to tell us about an ancient story, about a young girl, half goddess, half human. A demigod. The girl would grow up and would have more power compared to any other half blood. And that one day, she would save the world from destruction. I asked her what 'destruction' she was talking about but she said in time we would know. When she finished, your father and I were terrified. Terrified of having a baby that we know might die. And also terrified at the fact that this lady is probably just a lunatic. At first, we tried to decline her offer, we said it was too much to process . But then, she started to ignore us. She moved closer to me and placed a hand on my stomach. Then she looked at me, and told me one day you would learn everything. That you would become a demigod. Her hand started to glow and in a flash of light, she was gone. Out of thin air. We never saw her again. And so, like she said, I became pregnant. We raised you as our own, hoping nothing like this would never happen. Your father and I did our research on demigods and all of this stuff and ended up finding the Camp your in now. We started seeing more and more people hanging around the house this summer. We knew it wasn't a coincidence. We got in contact with the camp, and ever since they've had some one watching out for you. We told them we didn't want you a part of this, but they said if this was Hera's doing, you didn't really have a choice. They said more and more monsters would come after you, meaning one day your protector would have to bring you to camp. For your safety. But, I guess we only delayed the inevitable."

At this point, I was in tears. My whole life is a lie. And what? I'm supposed to be some type of saviour sent from the gods? This was all getting out of hand.

"Mom, I can't believe all of this. Why didn't you tell me?!"

I was angry. Angry with my parents, myself, the hot guy. How is this even real.

"We are so so sorry. All we wanted was to keep you safe and away from this. I know it sucks honey, but we love you. I'm sorry we weren't able to tell you sooner."

"I love you too Mom. But I don't want to be here. I don't want to be this."

"I know you don't. I don't want this any more than you do. All I know is that those people and that camp, are safe, and you will learn to protect yourself. Whether we like it or not, this is your fate. I know that now. Your father and I have tried to find a way out, but we couldn't. So for now, this is your life. They said they would take care of you. Right now, you need to talk to them. They can tell you much more about this."

"Alright, I'll go. I'll call you in the morning, and know I love you. I'll be home as soon as possible."

"We love you too and be careful Stell."

"I will."

I ended the call. In all honesty, this was shocking, but it made sense. I knew I'd always felt out of place. This only explains that feeling. What if I found myself here? Found a purpose? But what about the world destruction thing. Is that really my future? There's no way in hell I can pull that off. This is all so much to take in.

Eric poked his head through the door.

"Ready?"

"No, but do I have a choice?"

He chuckled, his grey eyes shining, "Nope."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I have no self control, because I wrote another chapter :)  
**

 **I don't own any Percy Jackson characters nor have a I written the books or movies.**

 **The main character is OC.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Eric poked his head through the door.

"Ready?"

"No, but do I have a choice?"

He chuckled, his grey eyes shining, "Nope."

"Alrighty then."

I follow him outside, where the crisp air wakes me up completely. Looking down, I realised someone had changed my clothes. I now had on a black v-neck, jean shorts, and black Nike tennis shoes. My hair was still down, but all the curls had fallen out, so now it was just flat. I stand there and try to clear my head. A moment of peace was just what I needed. In order to fix my hair I flipped over and then back up. I hope it looks better. When I flip up I notice Eric, staring at me.

I smirked, "What?"

I swear I could see him blush, but he turns away, and says, "Nothing."

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner. Everyone is waiting to meet you."

What? Who's everyone.

"Good, because I can't think or talk about any of this again until I eat."

"Do you like bbq," he asked.

"Who doesn't like bbq?!"

He laughed. Oh my gosh, his laugh was amazing.

We walked down a gravel path path, and the sound of crickets cut into the awkward silence. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what.

Out of no where, Eric spoke.

"So you're a sixteen year old demigod who hasn't been claimed?"

"Claimed?"

"Yeah, by your God or Goddess."

What the hell was he talking about?

"I have no idea, my parents told me they have tried to keep me out of this as long as they could. I guess I was some sort of secret demigod person thingy."

He seemed surprised, "That's weird."

"Why?"

"Um well-."

He paused, struggling to find words.

"I'll let Chiron explain."

"Who's Chiron?"

"He's the Director. Oh, and when you see him don't freak out. Starting now, you're going to see a lot more things like those people at school."

"Oh yeah! You never told me what they were."

"They're called cyclops. Monsters with only one eye."

Wait, but that's…

"Isn't that from Greek Mythology?"

"Yes, and they're not myths. It's all real. Gods, goddesses, centaurs, pegasus, nymphs, monsters. All real."

Holy fudge.

"So there's a whole world people don't know about?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

Even though everything was changing rather quickly, my life all of the sudden became extremely exciting. I knew I was meant to do something more. What if this was my chance?

We arrived at this hill and we started to climb. In an instant, I felt like running home and hiding under my bed. Even from 20 yards away I could see the torches that were attached to columns. We walked up some marble stairs, and then saw about seventy faces all staring at Eric and I.

Oh.

My.

God.

For a couple seconds everyone watched at us, and then continued with their meals.

Phew.

"You okay," he said with concern.

"Yeah, I'm good."

I wasn't. I was as nervous as a turkey during Thanksgiving.

He grinned, "C'mon, I have some people I want you to meet."

He grabbed my hand, leading me behind him. Everyone had a plate full of food and weird goblets. Long tables covered with white cloths lined with purple trim filled up the space, and in the middle of everything sat a big fire. The flames gleamed, and I watched as people threw food into the fiery blaze.

Eric dragged me over to a table with a guy in a wheel chair, a guy in a leopard print shirt, and lots of other, well, interesting creatures. We stopped at one end of the table, and my face grew hot.

"Everyone, meet Estelle," Eric declared.

The man in the wheel chair rolled over to me. In his lap was a big blanket, with little horses on it.

Happily, he held out his hand for me to shake, "Hello Estelle, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Chiron. I've talked with your parents a few times over the years. Just to keep an eye on you. I know you probably have many questions but we can discuss everything tomorrow. In the morning we'll show you around camp and give you a crash course."

"Sounds good!"

It really did.

"But tonight let's celebrate and eat to our heart's content!"

That also sounded good.

Eric handed me a plate, "Let's go grab some bbq before it all gets taken."

We headed over to a table full of meat, strawberries, cheese and bread.

Eric's plate was already full and all I had was a strawberry. I grabbed a little bit of everything and walked next to my tour guide.

"Okay, so you know how I asked you who you had been claimed by?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, everyone here was claimed by either a God or Goddess. Everyone sits at their own table, and it's forbidden for anyone not to sit at their own table. But, since you haven't been claimed, you get to sit with me."

"Darn."

I smirked, and he playfully pushed me. How could a person be so cute?

A brunette girl came walking towards us and bumped shoulders with Eric. She had stunning brown eyes and long hair that reached the small of her back. She looked him up and down.

Smirking, she said, "Hi Eric, long time no see."

He didn't seem impressed, "Hey Megan."

"How have you been?"

She had her finger on his chest and she was gazing at him. She was looking at him how I look at a bowl of chocolate ice-cream. He picked up her finger and dropped it.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Never better!"

She turned to me and smiled a fake smile, "And you must be?"

Suddenly, I wanted to hide under a rock.

"I'm Estelle."

"Cool."

She turned back to Eric, "Eric, are you coming to my party tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

He glanced at me, "Will you come?"

Megan crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

What's her deal.

Hesitantly, I agreed.

He smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see both of you there," sputtered an upset Megan. She turned and headed back to a table, and started to rant.

Eric was still looking at me.

I laughed, "What are you staring at?"

He snapped out of it and started to blush, this time I knew for sure.

"Um uh nothing nothing."

Yeah right.

We approached the fire, the flicks of light bouncing off one another.

Eric took a strawberry, a piece of bread and a piece of cheese, and tossed it into the fire.

"So we have this tradition. Every night, everyone throws a piece of food into the fire as a sort of offering to the gods. They enjoy the smell."

I took a roll and tossed it in.

"Of what? Burnt food?"

"I guess so."

He swatted at a fly and missed, looking a little disappointed. After we tossed enough food in, we sat at a table with a whole bunch of people who seemed to be talking about some sort of game.

Eric cleared his throat, instantly having everyone's attention.

"Guys, this is Estelle."

And in perfect unison, the table replied, "Hi Estelle." Then they continued with their argument.

Eric dug into his brisket, "Sorry, they tend to get out of hand when they have controversy. Oh, what do you like to drink?"

"Water."

He picked up the goblet in front of me and said 'water'. Without warning, the glass quickly filled to the brim with crystal clear H20.

"Whaaaaat, that's pretty neat."

"Yeah, just say what you want to drink and it will always stay full."

"Neat."

As I started to eat, the tender meat melted in my mouth, sending a lot of happy vibes through out my stomach. Glancing down the table I noticed that everyone had grey eyes, just like Eric.

Confused, I asked, "So are these all you brothers and sisters?

At this point, Eric had a mouth full of brisket, but before he could answer the girl sitting next to him slung her arm around his neck. She had beautiful long honey gold curls, that laid perfectly on her shoulders. Her eyes, like Eric's, resembled a stormy night. Around her neck she had a leather cord with little beads, all of them with little drawings.

"Yes we are. Well, technically, half siblings, but we're family either way. All of us are sons or daughters of Athena," she replied.

She continued, "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!"

"You're new to camp right?"

"Very."

"Don't worry, you'll catch on quick. Besides, it looks like my brother already has a little crush on you," she said with a wink.

Eric started to choke and she swiftly smacked him on the back. Annabeth and I burst out laughing.

"Are you okay," I asked giggly.

With what breath he had, he replied, "Perfect."

Once again, Annabeth turned towards me.

"I think you're going to like it here," she said, smiling.

In all honesty, I think I was going to love it here.

When we all finished eating, we picked up our plates and placed them in a bin.

Eric rubbed his hands together, "So you want to go to the party right? I think it's a pretty good way to kick off your first night."

"Yeah for sure."

Except for the fact that I couldn't go to a party looking like this.

Nervously I stuttered, "Actually, I don't have any other clothes."

He grinned, "Don't worry, I have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry, it's been crazy, and I know I'm late. This one's extra long, and a lot of crazy stuff happens to Estelle. Chapter 5 is in the making and will be posted on time or before Saturday. Once again, a little reminder. I do not own any PJO characters, books, movies, or anything like that! So without a further ado, enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4

We walked up to a cabin with lots of girls giggling, running in and out. Many had handfuls of makeup and curling irons, and the smell of hairspray drifted from the open windows. The deck was a checkered blue and white tile, and shined with a glossy cover.

I turned to Eric, I wasn't really the makeover type.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, I don't know much about getting ready for a party, so I thought they could help you," He said.

Nervously I replied, "Honestly, I'm not into this kind of stuff."

It was true. All I wear is a little eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss. I didn't know the first thing about highlighter or concealer.

"It's okay, they'll give you some clothes. Plus, I can introduce you to some people."

 _It would be nice to meet some more people…_

We walked up the stairs and found ourselves inside, surrounded my pink walls. In front of each bed sat a trunk. All of them had names in curvy handwriting. A lot of girls sat in chairs, all of them working on their hair and make up. One girl spotted us and quickly scurried over. She was tall, had long brown hair, and perfect olive skin. In other words, she was drop dead gorgeous.

Once she finally made her way over, she politely smiled.

"Hi Eric! Who's your friend?"

Eric placed his hand on the small of my back and gently pushed me forward.

"This is Estelle, she's new."

I waved, 'You can call me Stell."

"Well, my name is Piper."

Eric still had his hand on my back. I shifted and felt the heat rise in my cheeks, trying to keep myself from thinking about kissing him. Suddenly, the hand dropped, causing me to be slightly disappointed.

"Well, since Stell is new here, I was wondering if you guys could lend her some clothes for the party. You're going to go right?"

Shocked, she replied, "Have you ever heard of an Aphrodite child missing an opportunity to dress up? I think not."

"Great."

Eric turned to me.

I'll pick you up in an hour?"

Piper wrapped her arm around me and smirked.

"Give me thirty minutes."

"Cool, I'll see you guys then."

I gazed after him as he walked out the door.

"Boy, do we have a lot to talk about," she said laughing.

Next thing I knew bright lights were shining in my face and makeup was being plastered everywhere.

 _I can't remember the last time I wore this much_

I had only been about five minutes until they finished all of my make up. Looking in the mirror, I noticed that the hot girl staring back was actually me. Piper, had started my hair. My long golden locks were being pulled up into a high pony and I felt the searing heat from the curling iron.

We made eye contact in the mirror and I quickly glanced away.

Still fiddling with my hair, Piper spoke up.

"So, in all honesty, I don't really understand. You just arrived, and you're what 16? 17?"

"16."

"Either way, you're supposed to be claimed by 13."

I hadn't known that.

"Guess I'm running a bit behind," I laughed nervously.

She chuckled but continued.

"I guess so. But it still makes no sen- ."

She observed me in the mirror. Noticing I was uncomfortable, she talking stopped.

"Sorry, let's change the subject."

I nodded and hairspray flew over my head. I looked amazing. A stunning dress hung from my shoulders, stopping just above my knees. Swirls of sparkly pinks, blues, and silver seemed to move on the fabric, almost like a galaxy. A girl was attaching silver high heel sandals to my feet, easily giving me an extra 3 inches. Piper teased my hair a little and helped me get out of the chair. Pulling a mirror in front of me, I examined myself. My hair had a new silver headband, almost like vines, threading throughout my curls . Another girl sprayed me with a puff of perfume. It smelled like vanilla. I turned to Piper to get her opinion.

"What do you think?" I said turning in a circle.

She clapped and giggled, "Perfect! I'm sure Eric will be here anytime now."

"Wow."

I spun around, to find Eric, staring at me. His usual messy brown hair was intact as usual, but his grey eyes seemed softer, vulnerable. He wore a maroon shirt, jeans and grey sneakers, along with a leather bracelet around his wrist. Realizing he was still staring, he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha sorry, it's just, uh, you look incredible," He stuttered. The red in his cheeks grew stronger, causing me to blush as well.

"Thanks, it was all Piper."  
Piper leaned over and bowed.

"I've been working on it. I'll see you guys at the party. Have fun," She said with a wink.

I walked towards Eric.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

I laughed, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope," he said, leading me out the door.

The sudden chill of the night once again struck me and goosebumps ran up my arms.

"So what are demigod parties like?"

He looked down and started kicking at rocks.

"I wouldn't know, this is the first one I've ever been to."

"How long have you been here?" I asked, shocked.

"Ummm, I think four years."

"And you've never been to a party?"

"No, not really my scene. I'd rather read."

 _Me too_

"What changed your mind about this one?"

He smiled and looked at me.

"A girl."

 _AHHHHH_

"Wow, she must be special."

His eyes lit up and he took my hand.

"You have no idea."

We walked in comfortable silence until we approached a cabin with loud rock music pouring from inside. Kids were running in and out, and everyone was dancing. The door repeatedly opened and closed as people flooded in from both sides, in hopes of finding a place to settle. I walked up the wooden steps and examined at the sketchy number 5 that was painted above the door. Eric gently dropped my hand and opened the door for me, stopping the traffic.

"The party awaits."

I slowly walked in and chaos was everywhere. Tables were filled with food, crushed cups, and people, who decided dancing on a plastic folding table was safe. The stereos shook harder as someone turned the notches up higher, causing to everyone jump simultaneously. A boy across the room wearing a toga led a chant that just said 'party party party' over and over again.

"This is really something."

Eric had his ears covered with the palms of his hands, trying to block out some of the noise.

"WHAT?" He screamed back.

"THIS IS REALLY SOMETHING."

"I KNOW RIGHT?"

As if someone had been listening to us, the music turned down. Annabeth was standing next to the stereo, her face bright red.

"I HAVE A HEADACHE!" she yelled, and then she stormed off.

Eric slowly moved his hands from his ears, as if expecting the music to spontaneously blast again.

Relieved, I said, "Well that's better."

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah, I do," I replied, smilling.

He pulled me over and we started hopping with the music. After a while, we became tired and moved to the side of the room, where other people had drinks and were talking about the party.

"So what do you think so far?" he asked.

"So far, it's pretty good."

Megan came into sight, and she went straight for Eric. She stopped in front of him and did a hair flip.

 _Yuck_

"Hey Eric," She said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Hello Megan."

He looked annoyed.

"I'm so glad you could make it."

She looked my way and sneered, her eyes throwing daggers.

"Hi, I'm Megan, daughter of Aries, nice to meet you."

"We've met before."

She looked me up and down and chuckled.

"Well then, I guess there wasn't much for me to remember."

 _Um ouch_

Eric stepped beside me, brushing his fingers against mine.

"I'm going to go grab some punch, Stell, you want some?"

"Please."

Megan raised her hand.

"One for me too please."

"Fine."

Then it was me and Megan. She drew closer, and she arched an eyebrow.

"You're kind of pathetic. Have you even been claimed yet?"

I looked down at the floor.

"No."

She laughed, "Well, I guess it makes sense, I don't know why anyone would want you."

I glared at her.

"What's your problem? I hardly know you."

"You may not know me, but I know you. Or, more like your type."

"My type?"

"Yeah. Sweet, innocent, miss 'I'm so lost and scared'."

She motioned in Eric's direction, who was still filling up the last cup.

"He will never ever go for a girl like you. Why don't you just run back to where you came from and never step foot in this camp again. Because, whether you realise it or not, sweetheart, you don't and will never belong here. So pack your bags and leave."

Tears formed in my eyes, and my vision became blurry. I turned and pushed people out of the way until I had a clear path to the door. In the crowd behind me, I could hear Eric calling my name. What was I thinking I could fit in here. I'm not even a real demigod. I have no powers. All I have is a story. When I made it to the porch, I stumbled down the steps, gripping onto the railing. Real tears started to fall, sending streams down my face. I was running on grass and about 30 yards from the cabin, I stopped to breathe. Megan was right, I just need to go home. I walked a little farther. I felt dizzy my heart pounding harder and harder. I focused on my feet. Left right, Left right.

I wonder if Eric's still trying to find me

And as if the Gods were listening, I heard a distant voice yelling my name. Left right, left right. He was getting closer. There was no way I could outrun him, especially not like this. Stopping completely, I tried to dry my tears. I glanced at my hand and noticed it looked sort of palish. They both were an unusual brightish white. They seemed as if they were glowing. My legs were exactly like my hands, gleaming. I leaned down, and wiped them on the ground.

Maybe it's like glow paint or something

But it didn't work. At all.

"What. The. Hell," I whispered.

I looked up and a white star shimmered just above my head. My whole body grew brighter, my skin shining and sparkling. People gather around me, murmuring. Eric ran up to me, panting.

"Stell, are you ok- Oh my Gods."

"Yeah, I know," I yelled back.

"It'll be okay, just stay still."

He turned to guy the next to him.

"Go grab Chiron."

Instantly, the guy took off in the opposite direction. There were lots of people now, watching me. All of them were talking, asking 'What's going on?', and all I could do was stand there and watch as the glow grew brighter and brighter. I heard someone in the crowd.

"She's getting claimed!"

"Yeah, but by who?" asked a boy.

"Eric, what do I do? Do you know what this is?"

"You're being claimed by someone."

"Who?"

A worried expression passed over his face.

"I'm not sure."

Without warning, a gust of wind swirled behind me. I quickly turned and found a woman. She was beautiful. A long white dress hugged her perfectly and a glistening belt hung on her hips. Golden sandals were strapped to her legs and vivid green leaves and thin vines intertwined gracefully within her hair, creating an elegant braid. And just like me, she was glowing. I walked towards her, my feet moving slowly. Everyone was dead silent, and Chiron burst from the front of the crowd. This time not in a wheelchair. The body of a brown stallion replaced the bottom half of his body, from the waist down. His hair in the usual wavy mess. He trotted up next to me, and placed a hand on my gleaming shoulder.

"Hello Hera," He said.

Once again murmuring erupted from among the ocean of people. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth run up next to Eric, with a sea green eyed boy holding her hand.

"Chiron," Hera said, with a nod.

She turned to me and smiled.

"Estelle, it has been a long time."

I took a deep breath.

"If you're who I think you're then it certainly has."

She chuckled and faced Chiron again.

"I've come to claim her."

Everything went silent.

Chiron didn't seem to surprised, but a person in the crowd said 'Oh shit'.

"You know, you don't have to show up to claim someone," said Chiron.

"Well, this is only my first time. Under the circumstances, I decided someone needed to claim her."

"Very well," replied Chiron.

"The time has come. She's the saviour Chiron. This missing key to the prophecy."  
He grew silent, trying to comprehend. She turned to me, not phased by Chiron's reaction.

"Have you heard the prophecy?"

I shook my head.

She grew brighter and a quick flash of light messed up my vision for a couple seconds.

A girl with red hair appeared next to Hera sitting in a chair, sleeping.

"Oracle, the prophecy please."

The girl sat up completely, her red hair framing her face. Unexpectedly, she opened her eyes. They were white, no pupil whatsoever. Then she started to chant.

 **"The time has come, for the hero of one,**  
 **Born from the Gods, moon and Sun,**  
 **The gifted child, will be like none,**  
 **Will come of age, when time is done,**  
 **God of darkness, forgotten but wake,**  
 **Will put the world and all at stake,**  
 **The child of all, made from great sight,**  
 **Will be the saviour, from the darkness of light,**  
 **The time is here, the child must train,**  
 **They must be prepared for the upcoming pain,**  
 **When the stars have aligned, and the child is here,**  
 **Is when the darkness will surely appear."**

She stopped and turned to me. Her white eyes searing into mine.

 **"You have time to spare, time to fight,**  
 **But remember this line with all your might:**

 **In order to defeat the god of dark,**  
 **You will need to summon the ultimate spark,**  
 **When the sky has balanced,**  
 **Everything in place,**  
 **The battle will commence,**  
 **Between time and space."**

The oracle closed her eyes and fell back asleep, leaning her head on the back of the chair. And in a flash, she was gone. I breathed deeply and looked at Hera.

"Um Wow."

"You're the one Estelle. You must train before he arrives."

"Before 'who' arrives?"

Hera paused and brushed a thin hair out of there face.

"Erebus."

"No," Chiron whispered.  
"That can't be."

Confused, I asked, "I don't understand. Who's Erebus?"

"A long lost son of Chaos, thousand and thousands of years ago. He's the God of darkness."

I had no idea who Chaos was, so in a way I was still clueless.

"And he's coming to ensure that this time his eternal night stays," muttered Hera.

"What do you mean 'this time'?" I asked.

 _Okay I'm starting to feel a pattern_

She looked away, but I could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"A long time ago, Erebus tried to make the world night for the rest of eternity. But not just the sky, the people as well. He wanted everyone to hate and forget what love is, or anything that created happiness. When the gods defeated him, he was banished, and thrown into space. Where he could have exactly what he wanted. Nothingness."

She paused and her breath shuttered.

"He vowed he would find a way back, and destroy the world itself and all the lives it held."

A lump in my throat formed, making me want to vomit.

"And I'm the person who's supposed to stop that from happening?"

"Yes."

"How do you know it's me for sure?"

"Because Zeus and I created you for this reason. I've been watching the stars since the prophecy arrived, and unfortunately, the time has come."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to scream so loud Erebus himself heard it. But I couldn't. If this is what I'm meant to do, it needs to be done.

I took a really deep breath.

"Where do I start?"

"First, you need to train. Like your life depends on it. Because, unfortunately, it does,"

Great

"And you'll need this."

She reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a silver charm bracelet. She fastened it around my wrist, and I examined the symbols. A flower, a shoe, a feather, a hammer, a book, a magnifying glass, a shield, a horse, and a single star.

"Each one gives you a particular power, and whenever you lose it, it'll return back to your wrist instantly."

The boy next to Annabeth muttered something under his breath, and she smacked him on the head.

"Shut up Seaweed brain."

"This is all I can do. From here on it's up to you."

I nodded.

"I'll do my best."

"Good. Tomorrow it begins."

"Wait, I have one more question."

"I have an answer."

"Why me?"

Her eyes sparkled and she started to fade.

"You're the last star."

And then she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so obviously I am terrible at posting. But I promise, I will get better. A lot more is coming your way! Enjoy**

 **P.S. I do not own any Percy Jackson books, movies, or anything else!**

* * *

Chapter Five

I heard birds singing, and felt the crisp morning breeze flowing into the cabin through the curtained windows. The sheets surrounded me, my body in a tight cocoon. A lot happened last night, and a lot of new information was processed. Hera has never claimed a child, so there wasn't a single piece of furniture in her cabin. Not even a bed for me to sleep on. Annabeth said I could sleep in the Athena cabin until mine was finished being renovated. I tried to decline - mostly because that's where Eric sleeps- but I quickly learned that she doesn't take no for an answer. After Hera left, Chiron and I sat down looking at maps of stars, and we realized there was a perfect zig zig directly over our calculations are correct, I have about 6 weeks before they aline. In front of my bed sat a grey trunk. I yawned, using all my strength to pull myself out of bed. The buckle clicked, sending the top flying open. Inside was a pair of shorts, a black tee, a chest plate, and a neatly folded piece of paper. Scratching my head, I opened the note and read the almost perfect print .

 **Meet me in the stables. We will start there.**

 **\- Eric**

The thought of the stable made my stomach flip with excitement. I grew up riding horses, and the thought of mounting the beautiful creature gave me a thrill nothing else could. Throwing the note on the bed, I changed my clothes. The chest plate slipped over my head, the metal cold against my skin. My bracelet clinked against it. I had almost forgotten I had it on. It's glittering charms sparkled in the sunlight, as if magic was flowing through them.

 _Maybe they do, I mean, they're supposed to give me powers or something_

My curls were still intact from last night, and the faint smell of vanilla drifted into my nose. Throwing my hair into a ponytail, I slipped on socks and tennis shoes. The front door creaked as I pulled it open, and sunlight spilled through the doorway. To my surprise, I was actually really excited for today. People were already up, dressed in full armour. Everyone had food in their hands, like they were just finishing breakfast. I wasn't hungry anyway.

 _Oh crap, where actually are the stables?_

A guy was walking in my direction, and as he passed, I tapped him on the shoulder. He had black hair and sea-green eyes, and a smile but that made me feel welcome. He looked familiar.

 _He was the boy with Annabeth last night_

"Hi, can you show me where the stables are?"

He smiled, "Hey, you're the new girl aren't you?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Nah, I'm Percy, nice to meet you."

"Estelle, but you can call me Stell."

"Cool, come with me. I'll show your where the stables are."

We walked a little, and awkward silence soon joined in. Then, Percy spoke.

"So, you have to save the world?"

"Yep."

"I've had to do that. There was a prophecy and everything."  
"Really? How did it go?"

"Well, we're all here aren't we?" He laughed.

"True."

"There were seven of us. We went to Hell and back. Literally."

"So you had help?"

"Yes."

I lost hope again, but Percy noticed.

"But hey, if they chose you for this, then you're the one."

"I guess."

A wooden barn came into view, and horses neighed from inside. Percy grabbed the door and pulled it open, following after me. The smell of hay filled my nose, and excitement once again rose in my stomach.

"Well, this is the barn," Percy said, motioning to the building. He pet a horse on the nose. The name tag on the stall read 'Blackjack'.

"He yours?"

"Sure is. He's my bud."

Percy walked back towards the door.

"You good from here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm meeting Eric."

His mouth formed and 'o' shape, and he arched an eyebrow.

"Ohhh, Annabeth said something about that. I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you."

 _I hope_

I didn't reply, but the instant blushing on my face said enough.

"Alright well, I'll see you later."

And with that he shut the door behind him. Suddenly, I heard a loud noise from the other side of the barn, and I took of running. I entered a corral, with sand dusting my shoes. In front of me stood a magnificent pegasus with giant wings.

"Oh my lord."

She was angry, stomping and whining. Her back feet rocked the post that her lead was tied to. She was attempting to escape. Carefully holding out my hands, I made my way forward. She looked even angrier, and she started to back away.

"Hey, it's okay," I whispered.  
"I'm new too."

At this point, I was about five feet in front of her. The back hoof still pounding the sand. Reaching my hand a little farther, I gently placed my it on the side of her neck. Those big, brown eyes softened, like butter in the microwave. She was gorgeous, her white coat shimmering in the sun. She stuck her head around my neck, as if trying to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, accepting. Her wings slowly started to spread, and she squeezed me harder. Long rows of white feathers appeared. The sun bounced off the shiny wings and into my eyes, blinding me slightly. She kept hugging me tighter, so in return, I hugged back. Out of nowhere, she flung me on her back, and pushed up, her wings fully expanding. After a couple full pumps, we were in the air. High. The rope connecting her to the post snapped.

 _Uh oh_

A scream rose in my throat, but nothing came out. Next thing I knew, she neighed loudly, and flapped her ginormous wings harder and quicker. Once we were high up, she tilted back and forth so I could adjust myself on her back. Her long, white mane flew into my face, whipping me. I collected the hair and hung on for dear life as the barn grew smaller. Soon enough, it was just a tiny brown dot. I whimpered and shut my eyes.

 _I hope Eric finds me_

She neighed again, as if she were trying to tell me something. Opening my eyes, I peeked around and looked at the side of her face. The wind was strong and cold. My fingers grew stiffer from not only the bitter air, but from the death grip I had around her neck. She cocked her head and whimpered. It sounded as if she were trying to say something. She neighed a final time, and this time I understood. No, I mean, I literally understood what she was saying.

"Hey there!" She neighed, happy to see I finally cracked the language barrier.

I felt my eyes grow wide, my body still.

 _What in the world…._

"I'm Amethyst, and you are?" she asked, as if she were waiting for an answer.

I opened my mouth, and spit out the only word I could.

"Stell."

She shook her head up and down, once again flinging her hair into my eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Stell."

Dumbstruck, I stayed silent as we entered a group of clouds. The cold was no longer deniable and my body started to stiffen.

"Waaaiit, how can you understand me?"

Was she really asking me this? How am I supposed to know? I didn't even know until about five minutes before this that pegasus's are real, let alone the fact that I can communicate with one. My mind was still trying to wrap itself around the situation. I was riding on a magical, mythical creature. This is literally impossible, and then, I remembered. The bracelet. A silver horse charm hung from the chain, sparkling brighter than the others. Hera said this piece of jewellery would give me powers. Could being able to talk to make-believe creatures one of them? It had to be, there was no other explanation.

Pulling myself together, I replied.

"Um, I think it could be my bracelet."

"I thought it would be. There's some major power surging through it," She neighed.

Great, so that answers one question.

"Sooo, do you want to explain why you kidnapped me? Preferably, before I freeze."

She snickered, in a horse kind of way.

"Frankly, you looked fun to mess with . But tell me, why do you have a bracelet like that?"

I sighed, and explained everything that has happened over the past few days. Eric, Megan, the prophecy. All of the things that have completely changed my life. Some good, some bad. the whole story took about ten minutes, and my eyes teared up several times. When I finished, she said nothing. Just flew. And for a moment, peace and quiet was nice. An escape that I was in desperate need of. Then, she quietly answered.

"Wow. Sounds like it's been kind of rough."

Laughing, I replied.

"You have no idea."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm the newest addition to camp. If you ever need anyone to talk with, looks like I'll be here for a while."

"Tha- that would be nice."

The sudden urge to hug her came over me, but then I remembered what happened the last time I did that. Yet, I felt this attachment to her. In the pit of my stomach, I could tell she and I would be seeing each other in the future. I rubbed her neck.

"So you only kidnapped me because I looked like a laugh?" I ask.

"Yes and no. No offence, you did look kind of nervous, so I wanted to see how you would react. And just to be clear, it was pretty funny. On the other hand, I was starting to get sick of being tied to that post. My theory is, if you're free, you're happy, and that post is not freedom. They've been trying to tame me since I've gotten here, but I still don't know what they want from me. Circus tricks are out of the question. They even brought in this boy with black hair. He was most definitely a son of Poseidon. Anyway, he tried to communicate, and it annoyed the crap out of me. But it seems as if I have someone who finally understands, on my side."

I hardly knew her, and this whole thing was kind of weird. But I felt this unspoken connection between us, and I knew Amethyst was right.

"I'll explain the situation to them."

"Thanks, I knew I could trust you."

We flew a little further, my body now completely numb. Except, I didn't care. And that surprised me. Shivering, I clung tighter to her mane, searching for the slightest touch of warmth.

"Are you cold?" She asked.

"Kinda."

"I can take you back now if you want."

"I'd appreciate it, but promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't bolt. I'll tell them what you told me. They'll learn to trust you."

I felt her sigh, and she bobbed her head.

"Okay, hang on."

Amethyst turned her body, her wings tilting in a diagonal line. I was happy we were going back, mostly because now my almost frozen body can return to it's normal temperature. Eric is going to wonder why I'm so cold.

"Oh fudge, Eric. I totally forgot I was supposed to meet him."

"Who's Eric?" Asked Amethyst.

"Um well. A friend? Trainer? Cute boy?"

"Ohhhh what does he look like."

Instantly, a mental image popped in my head.

"Brown hair, tan skin, incredible grey eyes."

"I think you're describing the guy who tied me to the post." she replied, bitterly.

My heart sank in my chest a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. He was really gentle. It's the tied up part I don't like, not the people."

And just like that, my heart lifted.

"Well, I'm glad."

She whined, "He seems like your type."

Laughing, I replied, "I have a type?"

She scoffed and bobbed her head a couple more times.

"Um yes. You're both perfect."

On the outside I smiled, as a way to say thank you without speaking. On the inside, I was cringing. Perfect is not what I am. The clouds separated and once again, camp came into view. The brown barn showed up amongst the trees. Amethyst landed in the sand. Swinging my legs over, I gave her a quick hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I could make out a figure stomping towards me. Eric. He looked angry, but at the same time relieved. Stopping in front of me, he swiftly crossed his arms, as if waiting for me to talk. Not knowing what to say, I stood, silent.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked, emotion filling his tone.

Shocked, I instantly held myself, as if looking for self-comfort. Yelling is not my favorite.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away."

I left out the part where I got kidnapped. Amethyst had been through enough, and she didn't need to be more uncomfortable on my account.

"What do you mean you got carried away? You could have gotten hurt!"

At this point, his face was a dullish red, and I realised he was truly upset. I didn't answer, just stared at the sand in front of his feet. The last thing I wanted to do was fight with him. He took a couple steps closer, but managed to keep his distance.

"I didn't know you were this irresponsible."

My head snapped up and I glared at him.

 _Oh no he didn't_

"I'm irresponsible? I'm not the one tying up animals and leaving them there!"

I felt that was slightly unfair, but I didn't care. He started it. This week has been hectic for me and he knows it, so the fact that comment was made was just proof that maybe I shouldn't like him like I do. He looked confused, and then he glanced around me, to where Amethyst was standing. His eyes softened, but he still looked mad.

"First off, tying them up is a way to make sure they are safe and won't hurt themselves. Second, yes, you are irresponsible."

Hurt, I backed away. Standing next to Amethyst, I glowered at him.

"How dare you. Man, are you a hypocrite or what? I'm a lot of things, but irresponsible is not one of them. You were the one person who seemed to keep my world from tipping. Even when all of this was thrown on me, out of nowhere, you were there. Where's that Eric?"

Tears fall down my cheeks. He looks sorry, but before I give him the chance to speak, I hastily jump on Amethyst. He walked toward me, but immediately stopped when I held out my palm.

"What are you doing Stell?" he asked, placing his hands behind his neck.

Adjusting myself on her back, I shot him a look.

"Being irresponsible."

And Amethyst took off.


End file.
